Show Tunes, a Sword and a Pen
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Quinn and Harmony are off to the U.K. while Rachel and Santana are off to New York. A series of drabbles based on their adventures including Barbara, a sword and kittens. this isn't necessarily in chronological order.
1. Animals, Quinn and a Sword

**Title:** Animals, Quinn and a Sword

**Characters/Pairings:** Harmony, Quinn

**Word Count:** 246

**A/N: **So _no more dreaming_ was originally meant to be a one-off kind of thing because it was a sequel to a fic that's not mine. However, I couldn't resist because the things Quinn, Harmony, Rachel and Santana get up to in this universe in my head are weirdly funny to me and I want to share. Also, this drabble series was going to just focus on Harmony and Quinn but I'm placing it under Quinn and Rachel because it'll focus on both couples and their adventures both in the US and the UK.

**A/N2:** Virtual cookie and I'll do a prompt for whoever guesses which Jack.

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ and the references in this aren't mine.

* * *

"You're going where?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She would never say it out loud but Harmony could be scary sometimes. It was like dating a mix of herself, Rachel and Kurt. Well, maybe not Kurt. Harmony was not as into fashion to quite that extent.

"I didn't say, Har," she grinned as she turned, "but, if you want, you can come with?"

"The last time I went on one of your crazy adventures we ended up in Cardiff, Quinn. Cardiff!"

"Yeah but we also ended up with Eleven and Captain Jack so it's not so bad, right?" she asked, motioning to where a smoky grey kitten and fuzzy black puppy lay curled up on the hearth fast asleep.

"I guess," Harmony said as she calmed down, "but I think I'll sit this one out. Just, you never tell me where you're going."

Quinn examined her girlfriend for a few moments before she leaned in and kissed her. They may have only met by chance but she still thanked God every night for Harmony. She was everything Quinn needed and they both knew that.

"I don't usually know where I'm going so I can't tell you."

"Okay. Just, no more animals, okay? The two we have are more than enough."

"Gotcha."

* * *

When Quinn reappeared that evening, Harmony could only sigh in fond exasperation. She may not have found any strays but trust Quinn Fabray to find a long sword.


	2. Jedi vs the Girlfriends Pt 1

**Title:** Jedi vs. the Girlfriends Pt. 1

**Characters/Pairings:** Harmony, Quinn, Santana, Rachel.

**Word Count:** 524

**A/N: **Um...it took me a while to remember that I have this but now you get Santana and Quinn geeking out. I had to do that. It could not be helped.

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ and the references in this aren't mine.

* * *

"Ha!" Santana swung the broomstick down, connecting with the one Quinn held in her hand. "Take that, Skywalker!"

"Take what?" Quinn asked, trying to swipe at Santana's feet and bring her to the ground. Unfortunately, she jumped to avoid the attack just in time, causing Quinn to knock the stick into her desk chair and throw it down instead. "You're a fucking orc! I can beat you in my sleep."

"You just missed me," Santana pointed out as she jumped up onto Quinn's bed. "'Sides, I'm too hot to be an orc, doofus."

"Uh-huh." Quinn followed her and knocked the stick out of her hand. "You _think_ you're hot but my girlfriend's hotter."

"Please, bitch," Santana sneered. "My girlfriend's hotter. In fact, she's so hot even you wanted her."

"Oh, you didn't just say that," Quinn snarled, throwing her weapon to the side and lunging at Santana. "It's so on, Lopez!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"I'm so happy you and Santana decided to visit us," Harmony said as she and Rachel walked through the door. "Don't get me wrong, it's great being here, but it's nice to see some familiar faces."

"Well I'm glad you invited us," Rachel smiled. "NYADA's wonderful but it's great to get out sometimes and just relax, even more so at Christmas with you guys. In the last few months you became like a little sister and I _know_ that Santana cares more for Quinn than she lets on."

Harmony was about to reply when a crash sounded from above. Frowning, both girls hurriedly took off their hats, coats, boots and gloves before rushing to the source of the noise.

The sight they were greeted with when they stopped in the open doorway of Quinn's room was enough to make their jaws drop. Clothes, books and furniture were thrown all over the ground and there were feathers everywhere from one of Quinn's pillows. It was as if a storm had torn through the room. To top it all off, when they looked to the bed they found Quinn being pinned to the bed by Santana, both girls dressed only in shorts and their sports bras.

"Har!" Quinn said when she finally noticed her girlfriend, causing Santana to let her go as both girls sat up, ducking their heads sheepishly under the combined glares of their girlfriends. "How was tea with Rachel?"

"It was okay," the younger girl replied. "Quinn…"

"It's not what it looks like!" Quinn exclaimed quickly just as Santana started backing up, pleading, "Rach, sweetie, you know I love you, right? And I know you love me, I think."

Rachel, for her part, just leaned against the wall, arms folded. She was probably enjoying herself far more than she should but she could not help it. The terrified expression on her girlfriend's face was just hilarious.

"You know," she began, turning to Harmony, "any other person would think that they were cheating on us with each other, but not us. Is it a good thing or not that we're dating children?"

Harmony just shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm just happy Quinn didn't use any of her swords. Again."


	3. Where's My Shit?

**Title:** Where's My Shit?

**Characters/Pairings:** Santana, Rachel.

**Word Count:** 288

**A/N: **Right, so things to know. This is after _Jedi vs. the Girlfriends Pt. 1_ but not a direct continuation. Also, to anyone who has a problem with this being tagged as Rachel and Quinn, note that it's marked as friendship/humor and that I said it was a drabble series, not necessarily anything else. If and when FF comes through with the new update to the reader pages, you'll notice it's tagged with all four characters. Till then, read the stuff before the actual drabble.

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ and the references in this aren't mine.

* * *

"Santana!"

At the sound of girlfriend's voice Santana poked her head out of her office, one eyebrow raised. Ever since they had come back from England Rachel had been extremely relaxed, so hearing her frantic tone made the older girl curious as to the cause.

"What is it Rach?"

"Where's my copy of _Funny Girl_ and my limited edition _Grease_ soundtrack?"

She came out and leant against the doorframe as she watched Rachel dig through the bookcase just opposite, ass in the air. She licked her lips. Oh, the things she wanted to do to that ass.

"San?"

"You left them at Harmony's place along with your _Wicked_ hoodie that Idina Menzel signed for you." She tilted her head to get a better viewing angle. "I still don't know where you got the paint from."

"I left it?!" Rachel screeched. "And we were backstage at a limited run cast reunion, not the ordinary show. Of course they had paint."

Santana just shook her head as she walked up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you and your crazy, slightly less dramatic than before ways, you know that?"

Rachel turned and kissed her gently. "I love you too but I wants my stuff."

Santana giggled "You're adorable when you try to sound like me. Also, you're lucky Q likes you. She's express shipping your stuff back to you as well as some of the stuff I left there."

* * *

The next day Santana was studying in their bedroom when she felt a chill go through her. Moments later, Rachel's voice had her scrambling for a place to hide.

"Santana Maria Lopez! How the hell did you and Quinn manage to get a sword through customs inspections?"


End file.
